doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:DarthJacko09
Welcome Hi, welcome to Doctor Who Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the In The Beginning page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 11:05, 2010 May 4 Sounds good I've been reading a few of the pages you've done on Season eight and nine and I think that'd be great. I'll need to find a bit more free time to actually finish a few of my pages for Series 5, and eventually find stories for 6. Looking forward to the tie-ins :). Sounds Good Sounds good, you should revive some more monsters in season six. I used some of the novels as inspiration to. Common series invitation Hello DarthJacko09 you have been chosen to recieve an invitation to write an episode of the new Common Series Project. Other writers(as of yet) are myself, BlackGear, Bluesilver and Tennantfan. We await your reply. Send it to the discussion page. - Yours truly Time Guardian 19:09, 8 July 2010http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:DarthJacko09 Don't mean to rush you I don't mean to rush you but we still have three episodes to fill - 2,3,6. I hope that your idea comes soon because we don't have enough writers to complete the series. By the way you can probably write another episode if no one else replys to my invitations. - Time Guardian 17:10, 10 July 2010 Template I copied the Common Series Template then used a new page and pasted on 'Template:Phoenix5' and just adjusted it to fit my episodes in and I just changed the colour scheme by changing the html colour codes. Hope this helps :) --BG 10:48, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I tried that but then it just comes up with . It doesnt give me an option to edit anything of it. Did you delete something you shouldn't have? Copy the other template again and see what you did wrong. --BG 11:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I;ve got it now, how do you change the colour? Beside a # is 6 numbers or letters or both. Google 'html colour codes' and it'll guve you a list of other codes to use to replace the blue. --BG 11:47, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Fanmade Series Project Hi Would you like to be a head writer for FMS, if you would leave a message on my talk page and ill get back to you 12thDoc 14:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello I am Toothless100. I have noticed we are both doing projects on this wiki, yet there is no contact between us, so I thought I'd pop by and say hello. Toothless100 - Talk to me 16:04, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Inivitation to Common Series I have recently revived the common series and am looking for writers of good quality. Your series 8, series 9, and expanded universe pages have been excellent demonstrations of good punctuation, spelling, and story quality. I would like you to develop one or more episode plots, and if you wish the episode page(s). Opal 01:38, April 26, 2013 (UTC)